


Daughters of Voyager

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crew as Family, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Naomi Wildman meets the newest addition to the crew.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Daughters of Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (child POV)

“Oh!” said Naomi, as the bundle was placed carefully in her arms. “She’s so little!”

Baby Miral peered up at her. She was heavier than Naomi had expected, even with most of the weight resting in her lap, and not at all like the dolls she’d had when she was younger. Naomi could feel Miral’s heartbeat and the rise-and-fall of her little chest as she breathed.

“I think she likes you,” said Lieutenant Paris, smiling. He was sitting on the biobed next to them, and Lieutenant Torres leaned against his side.

“Miral likes everyone,” the engineer said. “I think everyone on this whole ship has held her by now, and she never cries.”

“That’s ‘cause we’re her family and she knows that we love her,” said Naomi, not looking up. Miral had a hand free from the blanket and she waved it, catching a few strands of the older girl’s hair in her tiny fingers. “Ow.”

“Careful, Naomi.” The Doctor, on her other side, leaned in to untangle them. “Infants of most species are curious and not always careful.”

“I’ll be careful,” Naomi promised. 

She eased one hand out from under the baby, pressing her much larger fingertip to Miral’s small one, then touching the fuzz of dark hair around Miral’s head. 

“Someday,” continued Naomi, “you’ll be bigger, and we won’t have to be so careful, and I’ll show you all around the ship.”

Then, Naomi frowned and looked back up the adults around her. “Was I ever this small?”

The Doctor smiled. “Yes, you were.”

THE END


End file.
